valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
FCBD 2015: Valiant 25th Anniversary Special
| Series = Free Comic Book Day | Volume = | Issue = | Date = | Previous = | Next = | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Solicitation Valiant's 25th year is going to be the biggest one yet! The silver anniversary celebration begins right here on Free Comic Book Day! Bloodshot, X-O Manowar and the rest of Valiant's fearless heroes are taking center stage for a star-studded, jam-packed anniversary smash celebrating 25 years of Valiant comics! The year's can't-miss celebration officially kicks off on May 2nd in the FCBD 2015: Valiant 25th Anniversary Special - featuring two all-new stories and a myriad of never-before-seen special features chronicling Valiant's storied place in comics history! First, New York Times-bestselling writer Jeff Lemire and blockbuster artist Butch Guice chronicle the devastating fallout of The Valiant as Bloodshot rises from the ashes to unleash a never-before-seen prelude to Bloodshot Reborn! Then, Valiant superstars Robert Venditti and Rafa Sandoval throw down the gauntlet for an action-packed introduction to the world of X-O Manowar and an all-new tale of Dead Hand! Plus: Ninjak; Imperium; Divinity; Ivar, Timewalker; Rai; special guests from throughout Valiant's decades-long history; and a cavalcade of special surprises! Jump on board here to relive the ground-breaking journey that established Valiant as the largest and most acclaimed independent universe in comics - and witness the action-packed first steps toward 25 more history-making years! Bloodshot Reborn "The Dream" Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Villains: * * Other Characters: * * Locations: * ** Broomfield ** Red River Motel Inn Items: * Alcohol Credits * Pencilers: * Colorists: * Letterers: * Cover Artists: , * Designers: , * Editors: , * Editor-in-Chief: }} Synopsis Ninjak #1 Sneak Preview Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** Villains: * Other Characters: * Russian guards Locations: * ** Prison/Portable Containment Center Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: }} Synopsis Valiant 25th Anniversary Poster (Pin-up) Appearances Featured Characters: * Every hero and villain in the Valiant Universe as of 2015 Credits }} X-O Manowar: Dead Hand "Building Things" Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** * ** Kids ** Villains: * Locations: * * Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: * Editors: (Associate), }} Synopsis Notes * "The Dream" is an exclusive prologue to Bloodshot Reborn. * "Building Things" is an exclusive prologue to the Dead Hand arc starting with X-O Manowar #34. * Additional Content: ** Jeff Lemire interview ** Bloodshot Reborn teaser by Juan Doe ** Ninjak teaser by Lewis LaRosa & Brian Reber ** Eternal Warrior teaser by Cary Nord ** Valiant Bests: First Appearances! (List of trade paperbacks) ** Valiant Bests: Deaths! (List of trade paperbacks) ** Valiant Bests: Team-Ups! (List of trade paperbacks) ** A&A: The Adventures of Archer & Armstrong teaser by Kano ** X-O Manowar teaser by Jorge Molina ** Valiant Bests: Fights! (List of trade paperbacks) ** Harbinger teaser by ??? ** 25 Years of Valiant: A list of and 'Thank you to all creators, staff, and friends who helped forge the world of VALIANT!' - including the Acclaim Years. ** Death of the Valiant Universe (Book of Death) teaser by Robert Gill & Brian Reber Quotes Gallery Cover Art File:FCBD 2015 Valiant 25th Anniversary Special.jpg|'Regular Cover' by Rafa Sandoval FCBD-2015 VALIANT-25th-SPECIAL–VARIANT TOMMY LEE EDWARDS ULTIMATE.jpg|'Ultimate Comics Retailer Exclusive Cover' by Tommy Lee Edwards Valiant Universe Panel Valiant Universe 2015 FCBD Pinup by Kano.jpg|'Valiant Universe' (2015) by Kano Valiant Universe 2015 FCBD Pinup by Kano with 25th Anniversary Logo.jpg|'25th Anniversary Logo' Related * Bloodshot Reborn * Ninjak (Volume 3) * X-O Manowar (Volume 3) #34 References External links Category:Free Comic Book Day